Motorized wheelchairs are commonly controlled by a joystick where movement of the joystick by the user of the wheelchair is translated into a directional or speed change in the movement of the wheelchair. Users with limited dexterity, however, may not be able to properly operate the joystick resulting in erratic movement of the wheelchair and possible collisions with objects.
A system which attempts to aid users with limited dexterity is described by Littlejohn et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,000. In this system, a control processor is used to filter the output of a joystick or other interface according to an algorithm developed for the user's particular needs. Depending on the severity of the user's limited dexterity, the system may still be difficult to operate. In addition, this system may be expensive to produce for the limited population of wheelchair users who may require a motorized wheelchair which may be operated by an individual with severely limited dexterity.